


Saying Goodbye

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan tries to say goodbye to Talia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxoniensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



Susan, her back was as stiff as a cadet suffering through her first inspection, watched Talia Winter being escorted onto the ship that would take her back to Mars.

Not Talia, she thought angrily. Talia had been killed when the program took over her mind; murdered bloodlessly, between one heartbeat and another.

Susan closed her eyes, replaying Talia’s last moments again and again. All she did was walk through a door. Not a door under fire or with enemies waiting to attack. Just friends.

For a moment, she wondered if the station was losing oxygen, then realized she had been holding her breath. She gasped for precious air as her vision started taking on a dark hue.

It wasn’t right.

Talia deserved better.

She deserved better.

Just when she thought she might be…

No.

Better not to think about that.

Better to concentrate on the mission. After all, there were billions of lives were at stake.

Susan turned and walked toward the bridge. She would not say good-bye to this creature. This thing. She would say her farewells after her shift, while facing the stars, and hoped that maybe Talia would hear her.


End file.
